marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (film)
Venom is a 2012 movie and a spin off to the cancelled Spiderman movie franchise which is now being rebooted. It is somewhat a sequel to Spiderman 3 but doesn't have Spiderman in it. Since Eddie Brock died the Venom in this movie is Mac Gargan. Iron Man makes a cameo where he helps Venom fight Carnage. He appears again this time in his alter ego Tony Stark where he helps SHIELD do research on how to separate the Carnage symbiote from Cletus Cassady. Story Mac Gargan is a private investigator who lives in New York. One day Sergeant Nick Fury calls him telling him he is needed to help track down a dangerous criminal named Cletus Cassidy, Gargan agrees to help Fury. Gargan has a meeting with SHIELD and it is revealed that Cletus Cassidy is in New York at the minute so Gargan and SHIELD chase after him eventually finding him. Cassidy is then put behind bars and the mission is accomplished. SHIELD offers Gargan to join them but he refuses since he is busy with his job as a private investigator. Meanwhile as Cletus Cassidy is in jail the Venom symbiote lurks in his cell and splits apart creating the Carnage symbiote. It then possesses Cletus Casidy turning him into Carnage. He escapes from his cell, guards try to restrain him but he kills them and escapes from prison going on a rampage as he is possessed by Carnage. Gargan spots Carnage lurking around in the city trying to attack people so he gets his pistol and attempts to stop Carnage but he is disarmed and beaten up by Carnage. Gargan wakes up in the hospital having been mercilessly beaten by Carnage. He is bruised and broken but still wants to stop Carnage. The Venom symbiote sneaks into his hospital room as he is visited by Nick Fury. At night as he rests desperate for recovery the symbiote crawls onto his bed and bonds with him turning Gargan into Venom. When he awakens he finds himself bonded with the symbiote and he realizes that it is the only way to stop Carnage so Gargan escapes the hospital after testing his new powers. Venom confronts Carnage but is defeated. Iron Man appears realizing he must stop Carnage so he fights him but he too has trouble. Venom then helps Iron Man and together with their powers combined they defeat Carnage. But they can't separate Cletus from Carnage so Carnage is imprisoned in a top secret goverment facility where they research how to separate Cletus's body from the symbiote. Scientists then realize they are permanently bonded but Tony Stark figures out that the only way to separate them is the sound of church bells which weakens the symbiote so after an experiment with this theory Cletus and Carnage are separated and the symbiote is disposed of. But the symbiote survived and attempts to bond with Cassidy again. Meanwhile Gargan is recovering in the hospital and gets a phone call from Nick Fury asking him for help at SHIELD HQ. He asks what's happening and he tells him that Carnage has bonded with Cassidy again and they need Venom's help. Gargan becomes Venom and tells them he'll be on his way. This is the end of the film. Category:Spin Offs Category:Movies